onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
Overview Quests are a main part of Onigiri Online. By completing quests, players can progress through the storyline, unlock new locations, gain new items, increase their friendship levels with their partners and more. Quests can be split into four categories: Main Quests, Sub-Quests, Partner Quests, and Event Quests. Main Quests Main quests are the quests which the player must complete in order to progress through the storyline and unlock new areas to explore. These quests and their objectives are represented by the yellow arrows in the player's user interface. All story quests thus far with the exception of some quests located in Kyoto and Sekigahara must be completed in the following chronological order. Sub-Quests Sub-Quests are optional quests that the player can undertake. These quests are not required to progress through the storyline and are optional. Most of these quests will be unlocked as the player continues through the storyline, but some have some form of requirement. These requirements can range from the player's level to the completion of another side quest. These quests are represented by a blue arrow in the user interface. Partner Quests Partner Quests are a group of quests given to the player by their partners. These quests are primarily dialogue and reveal more about that partner and their history or describe an ability which has been unlocked. To unlock these quests, the player must increase their friendship with the partner by gifting friendship items. The player must also progress through the storyline as an indirect requirement as a partner's friendship level is limited by story progression. Event Quests Event quests are special limited time only quests that are added into the game. They may be a collaboration between Onigiri and an anime (Example: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Collaboration Event), a event for a holiday (Such as the Yukata Festival that the Japanese version currently has), or some other reason. These quests usually give special rewards and may be removed eventually. ''Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Collaboration'' This is a limited time event created from a collaboration between Onigiri and the anime "Tantei Opera Milky Holmes". From the start of the event until August 19th, 2014, the event included a special section in the Nyankoropon where players could spend Onigiri Coins for a chance to obtain special costumes and accessories. The official description given by Cyberstep is as follows: For a limited time, you can meet "Sheryl" from the popular anime series "Tantei Opera Milky Holmes" by Bushiroad. Be sure to help her out when you have time, and grab the limited time only event item which can be found in the Shopping Plaza! Note: Although Sheryl is obtained as a partner as a result of the event, her partner quests are listed under the "Partner Quests" section and not the "Event Quests" Section. Summer Yukata Festival This is a limited time event taking place between August 19, 2014 and September 23, 2014. The event opens up three different portals around Onigashima that turn the area into a fair grounds with many NPCs appearing and re-appearing for the festival, quests to help out with the festival, and a haunted house dungeon challenge. Players are able to take all 8 of their partners for a trip through the haunted house and can get various event items as a reward for the completion of the event quests. Official patch notes can be located here . ''Halloween Event (2014) This event ran from October 21st, 2014 to November 11th, 2014. All Kamikui dropped special Halloween drops during this period, and these items could be turned in for the two quests the player was able to obtain from npcs added to the Onigashima area. Find out more here. ''Onigashima Christmas Party A Christmas themed event running from December 11th, 2014 to December 31st, 2014. During this event, players can access a special dungeon during a specified time to get one of many special Christmas themed rewards. Official patch notes hereand dedicated webpage here. Timezone is US Pacific. ''New Year's Festival'' An event that started as soon as the Chirstmas event ended (Janurary 1st, 2014) and lasted until Janurary 13th, 2014. Players would obtain "letters" by defeating monsters within a certain level range and could turn them in for two quests provided by the special NPCs in Onigashima. For unspecified reasons, the event was ended prematurely on Janurary 8th, 2014 but players were still able to turn in any letters they had collected until the 13th. During this time period, there were also 4 special Nyankoropon machines players could roll for Onigiri Coins only. Gacha Tickets could not be used on the special machines. Official patch notes here an dedicated webpage here. Happy New Years Event Nyankoropon Machines ''Valentine's Day Campaign'' This event consisted of players purchasing an ingrediant to craft chocolate that they could give to the male partners. The item was avaliable once a day for purchase, and the player required a total of 3 to craft the chocolate. On Valentine's Day (Feburary 14th), the player could also receive special chocolates from the female partners. On White Day (March 14th), the player could receive chocolates from the male partners that they gifted chocolates to during the event. Category:Quests Category:Event Quest Category:Achievement Quest